Lady Josephine
by Heart's Love
Summary: Instead of making everyone believe Daine had tried to start an uprising among the slave, Ozorne made it look like she had been killed in someone's attempt to steal Kit. Her friends left as soon as possible after this and Ozorne renamed Daine Josephine.
1. Daine

Disclaimer: I don't own the TP characters  
  
Chapter 1 Diane  
  
She just kept running. It couldn't be true. No way her friends would actually leave her. It just couldn't be true. She ran the whole way to the university, tears running down her face and Ozorne's laughter in her ears. She didn't care about the people she was pushing. She didn't care about their looks. All she cared about was proving him wrong. Proving that her friends, her family, didn't believe she was dead.  
She finally made it to the university. She just busted through the doors that just last week she had found amazing. She didn't care about them. She only had one thought in her head. She tried to enter the room in which she had awakened bonedancer, she had talked to Numair, she had talked animals, but it was locked. In her fury, she started pounding the door and kept pounding until finally it opened.  
"Is it true?" She asked, not caring about his shocked expression, "Are they really gone, Master Lindhall?"  
"D-Daine, b-but you're dead, I saw your body" the man stuttered. Just then Kaddar came to the door saying it couldn't possibly be Daine but cut the words short when he saw her face, tears still streaming down.  
"Then it is true, they are gone. They left believing that I am dead." With that, Daine collapsed onto the floor crying. Both men moved to comfort her. She just shrugged them away.  
"I don't understand. I thought you were dead. We all saw the body. What happened? Did you fake your death? Why would you do that?" Kaddar asked, truly confused.  
"She didn't fake her death, I did,"came a powerful voice. It was Ozorne standing at the doorway.  
"But why, Uncle?(A/N Ozorne is his Uncle right?) What did she ever do to you?" Kaddar asked before he could stop himself.  
"Because she can of great value to me, to all of Carthak. Because I want her to be here. And don't you EVER question me again." Ozorne replied. Then , turning to Daine, he said with a softer voice, "Now Daine, Come along. We have to get you settled in."  
When Daine didn't move, Ozorne went and grabbed her arm, making her yelp in pain. "This isn't Tortall, Sarrasri. You have to listen to me. You are officially a part of my kingdom now and here you get punished for not listening. Now come ALONG!" With that he dragged her to her feet and pushed her out the door.  
Before he left, Ozorne yelled back to the other two, "You better not try to tell the Tortallans about this or by the gods you'll be wanting death by the time I'm through with you!"  
"What are we going to do. We have to do something to help her. We're going to do something, right." Kaddar said.  
"The only thing we can do is be there for her." was Lindhall's solemn answer.  
"But..."  
"No buts. We can't help her. You didn't notice, but there was a bracelet of Acyle on her wrist. It would only hurt her if we managed to contact her friends to let them know that she was here because she could never return to them as long as she wears it."  
"Poor girl. I wish there was something we could do to help her." Kaddar said in barely a whisper.  
"I know you do. I do, too." Sighed Lindhall. 


	2. Josephine's birth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tp characters  
  
A/N Sorry for taking so long, I'm having trouble uploading  
  
Chapter 2 Josephine's birth  
  
The whole way back to the palace neither of them spoke. Both of them were thinking of the future. Daine, of how sad and dismal it would be without Numair and the others, and Ozorne of how he could use Daine. As soon as they arrived, Ozorne steered them directly to his rooms. There was tea waiting for them when they got there. They both sat down and he motioned for her to have some but she wouldn't.  
  
He sighed in exasperation, "It's not drugged this time, child. What would be the point in that."  
  
"Why should I believe you? You did this for no reason. Seems to me you do a lot of things for no good reason." Daine retorted and was surprised when he smiled.  
  
"I love this attitude of yours, how you so open with your feelings. Its so refreshing," Right then his facial expression changed, "But be warned I won't take to much of it. I will not stand for any disobedience on your part. Anyway, why would I drug you when I already have you right where I want you."  
  
"You don't have me," Daine almost yelled.  
  
"Oh but I do. You see, no one who cares knows you are here so no one is coming to your rescue. You are mine, just as you ought to be. And you'll be mine for good in two years." He said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean yours for good?" Daine asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" he said innocently, "We're to be wed."  
  
"We most certainly are not!"  
  
"We are, my dearest, we are. In two years time we will be married. I hate to have you wait that long but tradition is tradition."  
  
"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Daine screamed, getting up and running to the door. She wasn't fast enough though, and the Emperor Mage tackled her. He turned her over and pinned her down. He then forced a kiss on her.  
  
"You will marry me whether you like it or not. Although, by then, I think you will."  
  
"I'll run!" Daine declared.  
  
"Then you'll die. You may not have notice it yet, but you are wearing a bracelet, an Acyle bracelet."  
  
"Yeah so" Daine said, fighting against her captive.  
  
"So, it will kill you if you enter a place out of a certain range without my permission. By the way, the range is only about two miles. Also you can't take it off, only I can."  
  
"Then I'll die" Daine snarled.  
  
"I thought you might say something like that so I've taken the necessary precautions. If I find you dead of anything other natural cause then I will order an attack on Tortall. And since we've signed a peace treaty, I don't think they'll be expecting it." Ozorne hissed. This silenced Daine. Even though She could not stand the thought of living out her life here, she couldn't die knowing that her death could cause the deaths of those she holds closest to her heart.  
  
Ozorne could tell by the look in her eyes that he had won and let it show in his smile. "Now, you will be treated as a queen here since in the future you will be, but you will have few responsibilities around here. You will only be in charge of the animals until you can handle royal duty. And do not think I am stupid, any animal seen carrying a note of any sort without my permission will be shot immediately. Plus that little bracelet will prevent you from being able to use your powers. Do you understand so far?" Daine nodded, silently crying.  
  
"That's a good girl. Further more you will have your own cottage about two hours from here that you will be allowed to go to anytime you wish. It is in the middle of the woods so you will find it to you liking. You will have a two-mile radius there too. You can move into it next week. You will still have to come here whenever I feel you need to be. And don't forget that you have to ask before you can go anywhere else." With that, Ozorne forced another kiss before letting her up. Daine practically ran to door but his voice stopped her as soon as her hand touched the handle.  
  
"Oh, and for obvious reasons, your name will be changed. You will no longer go by Veralidaine Sarrasri."  
  
"Really, my lord," Daine said with the hatred she felt in every word, "then what is my name?"  
  
Ozorne thought a minute and then said, "Josephine Twain. Your name is now Josephine. So, Jo, you may go to your room now," he laughed as she turned to leave.  
  
A/N: If anyone could explain to me how to get my stuff uploaded with indentations, it would be greatly appreciated 


	3. 3 Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters  
  
Chapter 3: 3 Gods  
  
The next day found Daine lying on her new bed in her new room in her new home, the Carthaki palace, bawling her eyes out. How could this have happened? This couldn't have been a part of the gods' plans. If it was, it was just sick and wrong. She'd already lost one family and when she finally has another, they take them away from her too. It just wasn't right.  
  
Her family...Numair and all of them whom she would never see again. Oh how she would miss them. The way they accepted her for who she was and, in most cases, overprotected her. She would never see them. Well none except for Kitten if the mages could figure a way to get an Acyle bracelet to work on her and that might take years. Yes, as far as Daine was concerned the whole situation was hopeless.  
  
"Kit...'  
  
"Badger!" Daine cried getting up and running to her old friend. She got on her knees and buried her face into his fur, "Oh badger, everything has gone terribly wrong. I'm stuck here in Carthak destined to become its future unwilling queen and everyone who can do anything about it believes that I am dead."  
  
"I know Kit, I know" The Badger said soothingly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? How can I stay in this wretched excuse of a country?" Daine asked, "Was this the plan all along? Was getting me stuck here in this hateful land what the gods had planned?"  
  
"Of course not Dearie, We had something completely different in mind for you"  
  
"Graveyard Hag!" Daine exclaimed, sitting up, "Then why am I here? How did this happen?"  
  
"It happened because I underestimated Ozorne and his hatred for this Arram fellow," the Graveyard Hag replied.  
  
"So this all your fault!!" Daine yelled and then a thought crossed her mind, "Wait a moment, you're a higher up god, can't you send me home."  
  
The Graveyard Hag sighed before saying, "Yes I'll admit this is partially my fault. I let that man win me over and didn't punish him as soon as I should have. But in answer to your question, no I can't send you back."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because, sweetling, gods have to follow rules too, and one of them is not to meddle too much in mortal affairs."  
  
"MA!!!" Daine exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"  
  
"1) Is that any way to speak to your mother. 2) I'm here because I love you and you need me. And 3) You wouldn't have known it was you pa had he come."  
  
"But Ma that doesn't explain how you are here," Daine replied getting up to hug her mother.  
  
"Well...you see...umm..."  
  
"She's a god Kit" the Badger put in.  
  
"A GOD! My Ma is a god," Daine exclaimed, "The woman who could barely take care of herself when she was alive is now a god."  
  
"Yes Sweety, I'm a god," Her mother responded in exasperation, "And I'll have you know I took very good care of myself when I was alive."  
  
"But how are you a god, Ma?"  
  
"Because you father is a God," the Graveyard Hag snapped, "Now can we hold off on the family reunion long enough for me to get what I came for?"  
  
Daine replied dubiously, "Which would be...?"  
  
"My power. You know, the ability to bring the dead back to life. I would like it back since that plan failed." The Hag said, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined you're plan. I guess you're going to have to find a new vessel now, huh?" Daine said as she reached for the other's hand.  
  
After the Hag had taken back her power and had helped Daine over to the bed, she answered, "Don't be silly you didn't ruin it, he did. Don't think that we gods don't have back-up plans either because we do, and it just so happens you are involved in the back-up one as well. Well, I'll be seeing."  
  
"I can't wait," Daine muttered wryly before turning back to her mother and the badger and saying (or yawning really), "Now...whaaat a...bout...my...pa?"  
  
"He's the god Weiryn," Sarra said really fast.  
  
"Annndd you nev...er told... me be...cause?"  
  
"She wasn't allowed, Kit, just like I wasn't."  
  
"Oh okay" Daine muttered, barely awake.  
  
Her mother and the Badger came closer. Sarra kissed her daughter's forehead and said, "Is there anything we can get you sweet?" know that her daughter probably couldn't hear her. Although to both of their surprise, she did murmur something in her sleep...Cloud.  
  
"Hmm, I think that we can do that," Sarra said.  
  
"Yes, but I think that we should wait until she has that promised cottage," the Badger remarked.  
  
"I think you are right," Sarra responded and with that they both disappeared right before a servant opened the door.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews  
  
DestinyHunter  
  
mepb  
  
Wake-Robin  
  
BlueEpiks13  
  
Kit49  
  
The Empress Magelet 


	4. Messaundra

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters  
  
Warning: A very undetailed character rape and beating is mentioned in this chapter and may be mentioned in others. If you don't like this, please don't read this anymore. I don't want to upset anyone.  
  
Chapter 4 Messaundra  
  
Three days after her mother's visit, Daine still wasn't any better. She was holding out in her room refusing to eat or do anything. She kept scaring away any slave that dared to enter. None wanted to be picked as her personal slave. Ozorne was getting more and more upset with her also. Generally the two could be heard on the other side of the palace. No one dared to come near her, especially when he was around.  
  
Someone however had to take Daine's food to her and it ended up being a new person every day because of the way she treated them whenever they came into her room. The unlucky slave today ended up being Messaundra, a girl barely one year older than Daine. Messaundra wasn't too happy with this, but since she was a slave she had no choice.  
  
On her way to the room, she kept remembering all the things the other slaves were saying that happened to them. The way she threw things at them, yelled at them, had rodents attack them. The worst , so she heard, was when she just sat there and stared at them with a burning hatred in her eyes. The others said that they felt a chill all the way to their bones. The others only came out with scratches at the most, but the ones she stared at came out fearing for their lives.  
  
Thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to her, Messaundra entered the feared Lady Josephine's room calling out, "Nobility...nobility, will you be eating today? Nobility, are you here?"  
  
Looking around, she didn't see anyone. She thought that this was strange since no one had ever seen her leave the room. She decided to look around in the privy and the private gardens. She wasn't there. Messaundra decided to just wait for the Lady to return since she'd probably get in trouble if she didn't.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, for five minutes later Daine entered red faced and ranting to her self. She kept talking about some jerk and how he thought he could just order her to do anything he wanted. She was just about to continue saying something else when she finally noticed Messaundra.  
  
"What do you want?! What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"I-I was just seeing if you wanted anything to eat, Nobility." Messaundra replied in a small voice.  
  
"How many times do I have to say that I don't want to eat until you people get it? No, I don't want to eat! But I do want you to stop calling me nobility!!" Daine yelled.  
  
"Yes, of course, Nobility." Messaundra replied.  
  
"I said don't call me that!"  
  
Before Daine could say something else or Messaundra make a reply, Ozorne entered. He did not look happy. Neither did Lady Josephine, now that Messaundra looked at her. She thought they must be having a lover's spat. A lot of couples start getting into a lot of arguments once they were engaged, she figured. Ozorne took one look at her and ordered her out, which of course she obeyed.  
  
She didn't actually leave, though. She decided to stay and watch since she didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Or, in actuality, didn't want anything else to do. They always gave her the hardest stuff to do in the kitchens and laundry areas so that she was the only one to get whipped when the work wasn't done. What she saw, though, made her wish that she had gone back to the kitchens.  
  
She saw the two get into a really big argument. Something about her not giving him what he deserved and her saying he deserved nothing and least of all that. There was a lot of other stuff that was mentioned but she only understood tidbits of it since they were so loud. There was something about a kidnapping and the ruining of a life, but that's about all she really understood.  
  
None of that, though, was what made her wish she had left. No, it was when he first hit Lady Josephine that she truly felt like she should leave, but she had the feeling she should stay and watch. And watch she did as they fought ferociously with each each other. She watched as the Lady started to lose the battle. And she watched in horror as the Emperor raped his future Emperess, despite all her screaming, and attempts at biting and scratching.  
  
As Ozorne got up to leave with a smile on his face, Messaundra ran down the hallway. She knew that she couldn't just leave the the poor lady like that, beaten and bruised, but she also knew that she'd be dead and unable to help the Lady if she were caught. She ran as fast as she could and barely made it out of sight before he exited the room.  
  
As she was running, she decided to make a stop at the medicine area for two reasons. One she had to get some medicine to the Lady because she doubted she wanted very many people to know about what was happening. The other was for three very powerful charms that she would have to steal.  
  
Once she had gotten the stuff she returned right away to Lady Josephine's room. When Messaundra got back to the room, she found the Lady laying in her bed, crying. Messaundra set all her stuff down and went over to Lady Josephine. The Lady said nothing as Messaundra pulled into her lap to soothe her.  
  
When she finally quit crying, Messaundra got up and handed her the medicine. "What's this?" Josephine asked.  
  
"Its some stuff for the pain and some for healing, Nobility." Messaundra replied.  
  
"I thought I told you to quit calling me that," Lady Josephine said quietly, taking the medicine and instantly feeling a little better. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mine, Nobility?" Messundra asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, yours," Josephine replied before making a face and repling, "And would you please stop calling me that?"  
  
"My name is Messaundra, Lady Josephine."  
  
"Ugh, don't call me that either!!"  
  
"Why don't you want to be called by you name...mistress?" Messaundra asked.  
  
"Because its not my name, Messaundra my..."  
  
"Messa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Messa. I don't really like Messaundra."  
  
"Okay. Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Veralidaine Sarrasri. But you can just call me Daine."  
  
"That I will do just as soon as I draw you a nice, hot bath." Messa said matter of factly. Upon seeing Daine's odd look she explained, "It will do some good for the pain you feel ... on the inside. Plus I bet you want to wash off the blood and it'll just feel good.  
  
During her bath, Daine told Messa her whole story, from the beginning in Galla to Tortall to Carthak. After that bath Daine really did feel much better, but really wanted some sleep. Before she left, Messa gave Daine two of the three charms explaining, "The one is a very powerful antipregnacy charm that can't be seen by any but the wearer and the other is one that allows you to know when someone is listening. See its clear at the moment and that means no one is. I have one, too" With that she got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Messa, would you like to be my personal...servant?" Daine asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes!! Of course," Messa replied eagerly, "I'll move into the adjoining room right away." And with that she left Daine to her sleep. From that day forth they were more that just master/servant, they were friends.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone has/had a happy fourth of July. I would also like to thank the follow for their reviews and suggestions:  
  
Wake-Robin  
  
mepb  
  
DestinyHunter  
  
The Emperess Magelet 


	5. Sarra's Idea

Disclaimer: I have never and shall never own anything that belongs to that great mind of Tamora Pierce.  
  
**Chapter 5: Sarra's Idea**  
  
"Sarra, I'm not so sure about this idea of yours," the Badger god commented.  
  
"And why not? It's a good idea and it will help her out." Sarra replied a little miffed at his comment.  
  
""Its good that you want to help your daughter, but what if something goes wrong? What if they figure it out?" the Badger asked.  
  
I already asked the great gods and they approved the plan so there is no need to worry about them punishing us." Sarra stated.  
  
"That's not the ones I'm referring to. I was talking about her friends. What would happen if they were to find out about this? Figure out what was happening?" Badger said with a sigh.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You know they can't figure out that she really is alive. It would mess up the whole plan the greater gods have put together. She has to wait for her friends to find that out, and then the Great Ones will reward her. You know this. We cannot ruin this plan."  
  
"I know, Badger, I'm not planing on ruining something for them even if it does ruin my baby's life. I guess then you should go for the horse and lead them to believe that she is in the Realm of the Dead without actually lying to them," Sarra said.  
  
"Why me?" the animal god demanded.  
  
"Because it would be more feasible you're going to the Realm of the Dead to give her Cloud than it would for some random goddess to. That is all I would be to them, a random goddess, not her mother since the haven't even seen me before." Sarra replied patiently.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I'll go, as the Green Lady, and get the wolves. I'll tell that Maura that the gods need them for an important mission, and convince her it has absolutely nothing to do with Daine."  
  
"And how exactly are you going to do that?" the Badger inquired, "You can't go to the mortal realms except on a equinox or solstice."  
  
Sarra sighed, "Didn't I tell you? I've been given permission for a while to go there in cases involving my daughter whenever I want. Granted, they have to be a little spaced and not interfere with the plan, but for as long as she is in Carthak, I can go to her whenever she needs me."  
  
"Are you sure about her wolf pack, though? It seems like a unnecessary risk."  
  
"If we play it out right, it won't affect anything. And yes I'm sure about this. She wants her family and these are the only ones we can give her."  
  
The Badger sighed. He knew better than to try to argue with the new goddess. She of course had everything worked out; this was her daughter they were talking about here. "Fine. Fine I'll go along with this. Did you at least ask Old White about this?"  
  
"Of course I did," Sarra said smiling, "Don't worry Badger, this will work out all right."  
  
""Yeah? I hope you're right."  
  
A/N: I would like to thank the following for their reviews  
  
Wake-Robin  
  
The Emperess Magelet  
  
Kore Yan  
  
DestinyHunter  
  
mepb 


	6. The Others

Disclaimer: I don't, but wish I did, own anything Tamora Pierce's great mind created.  
  
Chapter 6: The Others  
  
It had been a long couple of weeks since Daine had died for the delegation. It was taking them longer than planned to get home. None of them really cared about that, though because to them it was a good thing. They weren't really looking forward to what would have to happen when they got back to Corus. Telling the monarchs and everyone that someone who had saved them and their country many times was dead. A national hero killed because of her charge.  
  
Most on the trip had taken to telling stories about Daine to help get over their grief. Each telling about how they first met or one of her reactions to something they said or did. They comforted each other, and in the case of Alanna, calmed each other back from murderous thoughts. That is with everyone except Numair.  
  
Numair seemed to be in a world of his own. Ever since he had made sure that the body wasn't a simulacrum, he had been aloof from everyone else. No amount of coaxing could make him open his door, even when it was Alanna. He stayed locked up and by himself the whole way back. Everyone was worrying about him, but none seemed to know exactly what to do. Daine, who had been his student and close friend, had been murdered right under his nose and he, the most powerful mage in Tortall, hadn't prevented it.  
  
Although none wanted it to happen, they finally reached Corus. This wasn't a happy moment for the delegation. None let out any sighs of relief, for the worst in their minds was yet to come. The time had come to tell all of the friends of the late Veralidaine Sarrasri that she was dead, and that included the monarchs themselves.  
  
They were ushered straight to the thrown room when they enter the palace. Numair had tried to get away, but Alanna kept him firmly by her side. If she had to go through this so did he, no matter how much pain he was in. The thrown room was truly filled with all her friends waiting expectantly for all their friends to come home.  
  
The King greeted each and everyone of the delegation in order. After greeting an amazingly sullen Numair, which to be truthful already worried him, he looked around for Daine. The whole delegation held their breath as the question they expected was about to be asked. "Where is young Daine? Don't tell me she was so anxious to see her animals that skipped out on a mandatory meeting." He said getting laughs out of those whom did not know.  
  
Upon seeing the expressions on the faces of the delegation, his suddenly became really worried. "What happened? Where is Daine?"  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, and a lot of nervous twitching on behalf of the delegation, Duke Gareth finally stepped forward. "I ugh regret to inform the court that the much beloved Veralidaine Sarrasri who has lived among us for the past ugh 3 years is ...well... she's dead my lord"  
  
Upon this announcement, there were many gasps of surprise. No one could believe that their friend was dead. "What?! How? Why?" Queen Thayet asked tearfully, the first one to regain the ability to speak.  
  
"She was killed," Alanna started but had to stop for a moment because of her own tears. Once George came over and held her, she started again. "She was killed in an attempt to steal Kitten. She was stabbed many times and the culprit got away with Kitten."  
  
"So someone killed our wild mage and got away with her charge?!! Do we have a clue as to who it may have been?" King Jon asked.  
  
"No, we don't, but if we did they'd already be dead if I had anything to do with them." Alanna said with a menacing look in her eye.  
  
"Are you s-sure it was really her. It couldn't have been one of those puppet things Numair told me about one time?" Onua asked crying in grief for her friend.  
  
"Yes, we are. Numair checked the body himself to make sure of that." Alanna replied.  
  
"And where is it? Her body?" Thayet asked trying to remain composed.  
  
"For the sake of the peace treaty, I had to allow the Carthaki's to do the death rights, burn her corpse, and throw the ashes to the sea." Duke Gareth replied.  
  
The king gave him a look but said nothing of his decision. "Then we shall have our own memorial service and a national day of mourning. Is there anyone who absolutely should be notified before I make the official announcement to the country?"  
  
"Lady Maura of Dunlath and the others in Dunlath," Alanna said.  
  
"Miri and Evin with the Riders," Onua said.  
  
Then suddenly Numair spoke, "Cloud." This of course made everyone very nervous to think about that pony. The person who told Daine's pony, Cloud, about her death was likely to end up dead too. However, when no one answered, Numair went to tell her by himself and no one could allow that. The King, Queen, Onua, George, and Alanna all agreed to go with him.  
  
"Besides, with this many of us, she can't really kill us all," Alanna said semi-cheerfully, but even she doubted it.  
  
Upon entering the stables, they all saw the badger god outside Cloud's pin. He was saying, "I'm taking you to... gods curse it of course this wouldn't be that easy. Before you ask, Daine wants Cloud and will not adjust to her new home until she has her so if you will excuse me." And with that, both him and Cloud disappeared. When the others turned to comment on how strange this was, they notice that Numair had all ready left the stables. 


	7. The Green Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's stuff 

A/N: Sorry I took so long. It may or may not start taking me a while to get stuff out because school has started and there may be some technical difficulties like I have been experiencing..

Chapter 7 The Green Lady 

It was time for them to go find Daine a new horse. She didn't want to , though, because it just reminded her again of what she missed. Her getting a new horse would just confirm that she would never see her beloved Cloud again. Cloud was her very best friend in the whole world. Cloud was the one that had brought her back when she had gone to all fours and ran with the wolves. Cloud was the one that was always giving her good horse sense. Daine just didn't know how she could be expected to pick a new horse when none of them could compare to Cloud.

"Josephine! Josephine hurry up!" Ozorne's voice could be heard saying.

"Daine, I know that you are thinking of your pony, but you must not anger the Emperor by being late. You know what will happen if you do," Her new friend, Messa said.

"I know, I know. I just don't think I could easily pick a horse and that will anger him far more then my being a little late," Daine replied.

"Josephine!!!!"

"You'd better hurry," Stated Messa, putting the final touches on Daines outfit. Daine said her thanks as she rushed out the door.

Ozorne just gave her a look when she finally made it to him. "Where were you?" he asked in what he obviously though was a sweet voice.

"I was in the menagerie when the messenger told me that you wanted me to accompany you to the horse market to find me a horse. I assume you didn't want me going with animal spoils on me," She replied as they walked.

He sighed, a warning sign that his patience was thinning, "And that is what took you nearly an hour, my dear Josephine?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, let get going,"he said after giving her a look that said don't do it again.

They had been at the market for nearly an hour and Josephine still hadn't found a horse or pony she liked. No, that was wrong. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was that none of them were her. It was exactly what Jospehine had been afraid of, she was comparing them all to Cloud and they were all failing.

She could tell that Ozorne was getting more upset by the minute. As much as she like to do that, she knew that once he reached a certain point that he would make her pay. Of course, in her opinion he was already punishing her by making her stay her with him, but she knew that he would make it worse. Josephine was just thankful to the amulet that kept her from becoming pregnant so that it prevented what he wanted to happen. She would never have his children, no matter how many times he 'punished' her.

Just after finishing with the last horse in the fifth stable they had entered, a lady in all green, including her veil, approached. "Excuse me, my lord, but did I her you were in search of a horse?"

"And if I was?"

"I have one that you may be interested in" she said in a voice that seemed so familiar to Josphine.

"I doubt it"

"Please my lord just look at her; you or your lady may be interested in her." As she finished speaking a hairy face appeared from around shoulder. Josephine was in shock; it just couldn't be.

'Cloud?' she said in her mind, now ignoring what was being said between the green lady and the Emperor.

'Daine!!' the mare came rushing over to smell her, 'I was so worried about you. Don't you ever leave the country without me again, okay? I mean, see what happens when I'm not around?'

'Okay Cloud,' she said hugging the animal, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too'

'How are you here, though. How'd you get here?'

'Don't you recognize the woman?'

'No' Daine answered truthfully.

'hmph, it is _your _dame so you ought to.'

'You mean that's my...'

"Right Josephine?" came a male voice.

'Mother'

"Josephine?!" came the voice again.

"Huh? What?" Josephine asked distractedly.

"You really should pay attention," Ozorne chided, "As I said, we don't want this animal right?"

"Actually, this is the one I want."

"But there are so many better ones. So many nobler ones." He replied turning toward her.

'This is the one I want"

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, he turned back around, "how much do you...want? Where is she? Where did she go?" He spent another half hour looking for the green lady before giving up and deciding to go back to the palace. Once there, he informed Josephine that he would be showing her to her cottage the next day.

A/N: I would like to thank the following for their reviews:

soccerchick-08

Kore Yan 

why doesn't anything else

FanFictionFantom

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX

Sorka Returns

Enchantress Sun

Lil' Dixie

mepb

Wake-Robin


	8. The Cottage

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but with school and the computer and the disks messing up on me, it was kind of hard. I promise to do better though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa and the story line

Chapter 8 The Cottage 

Most of the ride to the cottage was silent. Ozorne was there so neither girl really felt like talking too much. The animals were even quiet sensing Daine's trepidation for when they got there. The whole mood lifted, though, for about three-quarters of the way there, Ozorne left to attend to some official business.

"I am so sorry I cannot escort you the whole way, my dear, but duty calls," he said, bending down to kiss her, but she moved her head away. He straightened back up with an evil look in his eye and continued, "Now, _Josephine_, remember what I told you, if you step more than five feet off of this path before you are within a two mile radius of the cottage, you will die. You do remember what will happen after that, do you not? Although there has been one change since we last talked of it."

"How so, my lord?" Josephine asked, less than eager to find out.

"Well, I realized that I had not taken into account that you are the soon to be empress and that there are people out there who might want to use you to their advantage. I had to rectify the situation immediately, of course. Now, as long as you do not leave of your own free will, you will not die and the bracelet will alert me to the fact," Ozorne said, proud of himself.

"How considerate of you," Josephine said, dryly. She had considered that option one of her last resorts. She almost added some nasty words, but the look in his eyes told her she was already in enough trouble from turning her head away. She soon learned that this was true when he grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side, and kissed her so roughly that he drew blood at one point. He then left without another word.

Daine and Messa watched him until he was out of their sights. They looked down at their necklaces to make sure that no one was listening, which no one was. Then the woods became very loud as opposed to the silence of before. The animals came back to life and the girls, well, they were cheering.

"Thank the gods, I thought we may actually have to ride the whole way with him!" Daine exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. I don't know how much longer I could have kept my neck down without getting a crick in it or crashing the horse, or even worse, falling of the horse," Messa laughed.

And so the girls filled the once uncomfortable silence with the sounds of laughter and chatter. Sometimes these noises were interrupted by a loud screech when a wild animal would come up to say hello. This was because to Messa, hearing and knowing that the animals will do this is a totally different thing then living them doing this. This continued until the girls came within sight of the cottage, at which point, they stopped in awe.

It was the most beautiful place that either girl had seen. Ozorne had certainly spared no expense. Although it looked like any other cottage, it was bigger and obviously was better made. It sat in a huge field that had a stream going directly through the back of it. It also had a place for a little garden and many beautiful plants already in its windows and such. There was a stable off to the side so the girls went to put their mounts up, though they promised to let them roam around later.

The two girls went inside to find themselves in a huge kitchen and dining area. Beyond that was a huge sitting area with large bookshelves lining the wall and a desk in one corner. In the other was a staircase with a small toiletry underneath it. Up the stairs, there was a large bedroom with a door off to each side. On the right side, there was another smaller bedroom, obviously meant for Messa. On the left side was a closest/ large bath. The whole place was lavishly decorated and furnished.

" You know, for a complete gods' cursed jerk, he did go all out on this place," Daine commented.

Messa nodded, " I hope that this doesn't make up for everything he has done to you, though."

"Odds bobs, of course not."

"Good, just checking. How about I go make us some lunch?" At Daine's nod she went downstairs.

Daine continues to look around the room as she waited for Mesa to let her know that dinner was ready. She found that the bed was especially soft. She also found that her closest was already completely filled with dresses. She was taking a mental note to ask to go shopping for some clothes that she could actually live in out there when she heard a scream come from downstairs. She hurried down there to find a still screaming Messa and a very annoyed Badger god trying to calm her down.

"Messa, its okay. This is the male badger god that I was telling you about," Daine said as she rushed to give her old friend a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, my lord," Messa said, bowing.

"Of course," the Badger said, "Now, Kit, I have something to give you. Would you please come outside," he added before wobbling away. Daine did as she was told, although obviously confused, and Messa did the same.

Outside, there was a pack of wolves waiting patiently for her. When she did, they all started wagging their tails. Messa would have screamed again had it not been for Daine yelling out "Brokefang" and rushing toward the group. Messa decided to let her friend have a private reunion and went inside to finish lunch.

"They are going to be staying here for as long as you have to since this is the only family that we could bring you," the Badger said.

" Thank-you" was the only thing Daine could manage to get out.

" I have to go now, Kit, take care and I'll see again as soon as possible." He said before disappearing.

"Thank-you guys for coming," Daine said to the pack.

"We couldn't leave you without a pack, no one deserves that," Brokefang replied.

"Daine, Lunch is ready,' Messa yelled out the door.

"Yes, we should probably go hunt, too, and get acquainted with the surrounding area and the prey" Brokefang said, " We will be back tonight."

"Happy Hunting," Daine yelled out to the disappearing pack before turning to go have her own lunch.

A/N: I would just like to explain that the Bracelet can take away her power if Ozorne so chooses to do that. I would rewrite that part but as I said my disk messed up and I no longer have that chapter. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and please forgive me for taking so long.


	9. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own it no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Chapter 9 The Next Day 

The next day found Daine and Messa settling into their new life. They divided up chores. Messa at first rejected the idea but Daine said that since she was living there she'd help too. Daine would clean the upstairs, and Messa the downstairs. They would each take turns cooking. Messa had soul responsibility of the laundry. Daine would take care of the animals and they would both work the garden. The only times this would change was when Ozorne was around.

After lunch, Daine decided to introduce Messa to the wolves. They were quite taken with her immediately. And better yet, she didn't scream every time they did something since Daine had already warned her. She liked them and they were very useful when she wanted meat to eat herself, since Daine was a vegetarian. She learned that day that on average their little clearing would be filled with at least a dozen different types of birds, a pack of wolves, two grazing horses, and many more. Messa didn't mind though because in her mind it made their little field much more cozier.

That night as Daine was busy teaching Messa how to read, there came a knock on the door. Messa got up to answer and ended up letting in two guys. When Daine looked up, she saw that they were Lindhall and Kaddar. They said that they were sorry for not coming to see her at the palace and that they had come now to help her settle into the new cottage. When she forgave them because she knew it was because of Ozorne that they hadn't come, they mentioned how there were horses outside that kept giving them evil looks and how surprised they were to see wolves all throughout the house.

"Not that anything should surprise me anymore when it comes to you," Kaddar added, "seeing how at one point you were bringing dead animals back to life. By the way, about that…"

"It's gone. The Graveyard Hag had been the one to give it to me but since things didn't go according to plans, she took it back." Daine said, glad that for once she could actually say the name and not choke.

"So she just used you and dropped you?!"

"A) she is a god, she can use and drop anyone she so pleases. B) She told me I was still in the plan just that it had basically be revised."

Daine then began to introduce them to Messa, her pack, and to her horses. They asked her how she had been since she busted through the two doors. Although she left out the parts about the rape, they could guess through her lack of stories in some areas and through what they had heard from servants. They then proceeded to tell her about what was happening around the university and in their lives. When they finished they noticed how she eyes lighted up in hope as if she had just thought of something.

"We can't, Daine," Lindhall said before she could even get a word out.

"Can't what?"

"We can't get word to your friends and let them know you are alive," Kaddar answered, looking down.

"But why not? Couldn't you at least try?"

"Even if we succeeded in getting a note past the emperor, it wouldn't do any good. You would still be stuck here. There is no way to get that bracelet off unless Ozorne dies and that would be no where near an easy task," Linhall said.

"Oh," Daine replied. That's when Messa decided it was time to change the subject. She changed to a light and easy topic for those present, animals. All participated in the discussion, even Messa, with her limited knowledge, and the animals themselves, with their unlimited knowledge. This kept everyone entertained for the next two hours. None were noticing that the necklaces the two girls wore were glowing.

The two guests were getting up to leave, when Daine froze. The animals were telling her that Ozorne was on his way. More than on his way, actually, he was there. She told them not to get involved, since they could all sense her fear and wanted to get rid of its cause. She told the horses to go to their stable, which they did right as he came into the clearing. She had the wolves go upstairs and hide. She really didn't need him to know about the gods were giving her gifts or that they were against him.

All the animals had just gotten out of sight when he slammed open the door. "What are you two doing here?! Did I say you could come visit my fiancee?! This could be considered crimes against the crown."

"We weren't doing anything. They just came here to talk," Daine tried to explain.

"Shut up," Ozorne hit her. Lindhall had to hold Kaddar back as the emperor continued, "From now on, no one other than her servant and me are allowed in this cottage under pain of death. If I ever hear or see you two near her at something other than a public function and under my watchful eye, yours will be very painful deaths indeed. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men affirmed that he made himself crystal clear. They then followed him out as they were expected to do. Daine in the meantime was mourning the ability to talk to some of her friends when Messa came up behind her and hugged her.

"We'll think of something so that you may talk to them. IT's not right that you have only me and the animals to talk to."

"Thank you, Messa"

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Yes, you have. You've kept me sane this past while."

Messa was about to reply when she heard a growl. _That man should not be allowed to touch you as he has_ Brokefang said.

_I agree_ a voice came from out the window. IT was cloud and she had seen the whole thing.

"I do to, but there isn't anything that we can do about it," Daine said outloud for Messa's benefit.

_We could ripe him limb from limb_ offered Russet, enthusiastically with the others agreeing.

_Yeah, if this is what the gods have in mind for you, then they can just forget it_ Cloud said.

"It's not as if we have much choose in the matter." Daine said. Feeling more arguments coming she continued, "If you were to try, you would probably be the ones to be ripped apart. And then Messa and I would be left all alone again. Now I'm going to go to bed, but I want you to promise me that you won't try and do anything. Not until I say so at least"

All the animals agreed grudgingly and she and Messa went upstairs to go to bed. After she was gone, though, Cloud added _But we don't have to like it._

A/N: Sorry if this was too short for everyone's liking. Another one should be coming very soon. Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:

The Emperess Magelet

laurashrub

warrior of tortall

Ethuiliel

Lady Prongs of Rohan

Kit49

soccerchick-08

Wake-Robin


	10. The Next Year

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, but I had Creative Writing this semester and it took up a lot of my time. School is out though and I promise to update regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the places or people created in Tamora Pierce's great mind

**Chapter 10 The Next Year**

Messa was able to figure out a way for Daine, Kaddar, and Lindhall to meet without the emperor knowing. With the emperor's nephew's help, she was able to set up a network of messengers to tell the whens and wheres. The two are willing to risk their lives so that Daine will have a friend. It may or may not be thanks to a certain green goddess and a certain beaver god that they haven't been caught yet, something for which everyone is infinitely grateful. When they met they had such a wonderful time discussing everything and anything. Most of the time, Ozorne was a topic avoided like the plague. They would, however, discuss academics. The to men imparting their knowledge to the two girls. Although, there were times when even Messa was able to show them a thing or two.

The only other good thing in Daine's life was the menagerie. She loved to spend her days there when she could. She did spend at least once a week there. She had become very good at her job. Unfortunately, because of that, she was supposed to start learning how to act as a good empress should. That just equaled more fights between her and Ozorne since she was stubborn and did not want him to have what he wanted.

Another cause for fights among the married couple is the fact that Daine has yet to become with child. He was furious about that. He started demanding she get pregnant everyday, to give him a worthy heir. That is why she was there after all. He started coming to her almost everyday after he started to get desperate. Daine still fought him with all the will she had, but that will was shrinking more and more each day; she knew it, he knew it, and all her friends knew.

Like the good friend she was, Messa would patch her up after every fight. All the animals would be there to lending their support and arguing with her to let them take action. She really wished she could, but every time they mentioned fighting, she reminded them of the most likely consequences. She didn't want to lose any of her friends. Though, she did let them take little revenges. His treasured birds would poop on Ozorne constantly, but not often enough that he could blame Daine. The wolves would scare the hell out of the guards, causing them to quit and Ozorne headaches as a result. Cloud even got in a good back kick without Daine getting in trouble for it.

Despite all their precautions involving the meetings, they had been found out as Messa was enlightened to one cloudy day. She had gone to get food for Daine during their latest stay at the castle when she came across a semi closed door. She heard Ozorne's voice coming from within. She got closer so that she could hear what the truly evil man was up to.

"…Meeting with my fiancee when explicitly told not to on pain of death. The insubordination cannot be allowed to continue. They are to be brought to me immediately tomorrow to learn that I keep good on my threats."

Messa gasped. That could mean only one thing. He was going to have Kaddar and Lindhall executed. She rushed back to the room that was Daine's to tell her the news. It took Daine almost ten minutes to figure out what the girl was trying to tell her. When she did, she sat down hard on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"I have to warn them…"

"But how? You're expressly forbidden to go into the town today. If you go, you'll die." Daine didn't reply but got up and went to her desk. She started writing something before sealing it and handing it to Messa.

"Take Cloud and get this to the University, to Lindhall. He'll know a way out of here by dawn. And tell Cloud that it's of the utmost importance, not to fight you," Daine told her, "I may not be able to warn them, but you can."

Messa did as she was told, practically flying down the halls to the stables. She saddled Cloud up with barely any trouble, probably noticing that it was important. Cloud took the girl to the University as fast as she could. Upon arrival, Messa jumped off Cloud and again basically flew to the door that was Lindhall's. She knocked twice, breathing hard from her run.

"Good lord, child, come in. Take a seat." Lindhall said, opening the door.

"No…time. You…must read,"Messa answered, handing him the letter. Lindhall took the letter and read it silently, closing his eyes as if in pain when he was through.

"Tell her that we will be gone by dawn. She has nothing to fear," Messa turned to go but was stopped when he said something more, "Tell her we'll let everyone know what is happening."

Messa just nodded and took off again, knowing that her friend was worried out of her mind by then. She had Cloud taken care of and was back in Daine's private rooms. She informed Daine of what Lindhall had said before sitting down with her to wait. Luckily, Ozorne didn't come to visit that night. So the girls stayed up all night waiting and praying. They didn't relax until they saw the guards come back empty-handed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this short one out. I promise that over the summer I'll update more regularly. Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:

laurashrub

Ethuiliel

Lady Prongs of Rohan

Kit49

Wake-Robin

beckythorn14

SpiritsFlame

KeepingTheMoon


	11. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa Chapter 11 The Arrival 

Numair was upset. Actually, he was beyond upset. How could they expect him to come to court, where he'd spent so many days with her. Didn't they realize he was still mourning the loss of his student? Couldn't they see that he was still trying to forget her? To forget the way he had failed her? He hated that the king had ordered him to leave his tower, citing that a year of mourning was enough. That she wouldn't want him to waste away. What did they know? How could they know what she would want him to do? They just didn't understand why it was taking him so long to get over a student, a friend. Granted, they didn't want him to forget her, but they didn't want him to be forever tied to her.

Despite what he thought though, the others did know why it was so hard for him to move on. It was him that didn't understand the feelings he had harbored for his young student and friend. Everyone else knew that he secretly loved the girl. Or maybe not so secretly as unknowingly since they knew and he didn't. That's partially why they were so worried. This is the first time that their friend had ever been in love and to lose the girl before he could even tell her was terrible. The rest of the reason was that he was wasting away in that tower of his thinking of her. That's why the king usually ordered him to court at least once every two months to make sure he was taking care of himself.

Generally he would come, looking sullen as always. He would dance when asked to by friends. He would listen to them tell jokes without really listening. He would eat what they asked him to. He would tell them what they asked him to tell. Other than that he didn't do anything except stare out a window and fume that they had forced him there. All he really wanted to do was stay in his tower and pout, not that he would call it pouting.

So imagine the surprise of the others when after a year and a few weeks, he came of his own free will. He didn't give them any reason just said that he was coming. Everyone rejoiced, thinking that maybe he had finally gotten out of his mourning period. They were greatly let down when he just came and locked himself up in his room for four days. He finally came out when word of a traveling party from Carthak wanting an audience with the king was heard. He rushed down there just in time to meet the pair.

"Professor Lindhall, Kaddar welcome."

"Numair, it's so good to see you. We have so much to tell you," Lindhall told him.

"I hope why you are here is included."

"We will tell everything, but we must talk to your king," Kaddar answered.

"Yes , of course, come," Numair said, leading them to the King. Once inside the room, the two bowed.

"Welcome to Tortall," Jonathan said.

"Thanks for allowing us be here, your majesty," Kaddar replied.

"Of course, but I must say I am most curious as to why the Heir of Carthak is here."

"Well, your majesty, that is very simple. My uncle had planned to kill us and we were hoping to seek refuge in your beautiful country."

"What? Why?" Numair demanded, knowing what it was like to be wanted by the Carthaki emperor.

Before the two could say anything, they went into sneezing fits. Unseen by anyone, there was a woman dressed in all green in front of them. She was crying and still had her hand up from where she had blown powder into the faces of the two foreigners. She whispered, "I'm sorry my darling daughter, but the gods are not ready for you to be found out just yet," before disappearing completely.

Lindhall was the first to stop sneezing and answered Numair, "Ozorne is forcing a young lady by the name of Josephine to marry him. She was terribly lonely and became good friends with us. Unfortunately, Ozorne found out that we were meeting with her when we weren't supposed to and planned to kill us at dawn the next day…"

"Lucky for us though," Kaddar picked up, "Her servant happened to be walking by when these plans were being made and told Lady Josephine. Josephine immediately had Messa, her servant, take a message of warning to us. That is why we are here. We were hoping that maybe we could stay here."

King Jonathan thought for a moment before deciding they could, "We will find proper living quarters as quickly as possible and you may stay as long as you both wish."

"They can stay with me," Numair offered, "It gets lonely in my tower and it would be nice to have some other minds in on my experiments."

"Would that be alright with you two?" the king asked.

"That would be splendid," Lindhall answered for the both of them. This gave everyone some hope. Maybe things would finally start looking up again for Numair by living with those two.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update when I said I would regularly. I coudn't get this thing to upload and then I went to my grandparents' house. I'm going back til the end of the month and don't think I'll be able to update there. If I can't, I will as soon as I get back. Anyway, Thanks to the following for reviewing:

Stories-have-souls

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Ethuliel

soccerchick-08

laurashrub


	12. Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa

Chapter 12 Punishments 

Daine awoke with a start from her uneasy sleep. She'd spent the entire night worrying that Ozorne would catch her pair of friends before they were able to escape. She looked around trying to figure out what had woken her up. At her window was two songbirds giving off a shrill warning. Sure enough, two seconds later, in came Ozorne looking very upset and slamming the door.

"Where are they, you stupid Wrench?" he demanded, loudly, "Where are you hiding them?"

"Where are who?" Daine asked, timidly though she was completely aware of whom he was referring to.

"Don't play coy with me, you idiot!" He shouted, "I know you know where they are!"

Daine took in a ragged breath, "Who! I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"My nephew and his idiot teacher! Where are they!" Ozorne yelled grabbing a hold of her hard and shaking.

"I…I d-don't know…" Daine barely managed to get out.

"Oh, don't give me any of that," he said, roughly flinging her across the causing her to hit a bed post, hard. "I know you knew about my plan. You are the only person in this country who would try to prevent it."

"W-What plan? I don't know what you're talking about? I didn't even know Lindhall and Kaddar were missing." Daine lied through her teeth.

"Yeah, right, and you weren't seeing them secretly behind my back, either," Ozorne remarked in disbelief while advancing on her.

"I wasn't. I haven't seen them except at balls since that day."

"I know you have, Daine," Daine knew she was in trouble, he never used her real name. "You were caught by one of my spies. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about it?"

"It's a lie. We weren't going against you, we would never go against you."

"A lie!" he shouted grabbing hold of her again, "The only lie is what you are telling me. Guess what, though, that's going to change right now," Ozorne hit her with all he had causing her to cry out, "Where are they? You **will** tell me or you **will** pay the price."

"I…don't…know," Daine said in defiance. She'd rather die than tell him anything.

"LIAR!" He yelled at her and went at her with everything he had, physical strength as well as magical, "YOU…FILTHY…LYING…COMMON…WHORE…OF…A…WITCH. I…KNOW…YOU'RE…LYING!"

All Daine could do by this point was lay on the ground. She hurt too much to move a muscle. With each word, he'd zapped her with magic or kicked he as hard as he could. She was little more than a bloody pulp at the moment. Still, though, she still didn't tell him anything.

"So, you're still not saying anything, huh? Well, then I guess I'll have to do something more drastic then," Ozorne said going up and grabbing her wrist with the Acyle bracelet on it, "No, you while either tell me where they are in the next five seconds or you will lose your precious ability to talk to animals for the next month. Five…Four…Three…Two…Are you sure you want to do this? Okay, then…One," b And with that, the world went black for Daine.

When she woke back up, it was to Messa tending her wounds. She let out a loud yell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Daine. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just the only way to heal these wounds."

"It's okay, Messa. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. I'm sorry, I should have done something, anything. Then you wouldn't be hurt this bad," Messa said, hanging her head.

"Messa, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't help or you'll end up worse then I will because you are expendable as a slave? I'm not as the future empress, at least until I give him children."

"Gods, don't even say that," Messa replied, shuddering at the very thought of what Ozorne's children would be like. Just then, Daine started shaking, hard. It worried Messa. "Daine, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Quiet…It's so quiet. It's never been this quiet. Not in my whole life has it been this quiet. I don't like it. I don't like the silence. I feel so alone."

"Daine, what are you talking about? It's just the same as alwa…" realization hit, "he took away you powers. Oh, Daine, I'm so sorry." Messa said, drawing Daine into her so she could cry all she wanted. Daine just pushed her off and ran outside.

"Do you hear me? Can you understand?" she yelled on her way to the stables, scaring hundreds of birds into flight. She ran straight to the stall that held Cloud. She threw her arms around the startled mare's neck and started to cry. She kept saying the same things over and over: "He took them away…I can't hear you…It's so quiet." The last thing she said before she fell asleep and slept the rest of the day and night was, "I wish Numair was here." The fight with Ozorne, losing her powers, and crying had taken a lot of energy out of her in a very short time frame. Messa decided to leave her alone and went about normal business, though kept messing things up because she was so worried.

When Daine woke up, all her animal friends surrounded her. This made her realize that although Ozorne **had** taken away her ability to hear them, he **hadn't **taken away her connection to them. That would always be there. This gave her hope and the will to see this month through. She would get through this month with her head held high and prove to Ozorne that he couldn't keep her down.

A/N: Thanks to all the following for their reviews, I really appreciate that you take the time to write them and they brighten up my days:

soccerchick-08

HyperKathryne

Commander Rhade

Irish Violinist

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Stories-have-souls


	13. Empress Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own what belongs to Tamora Pierce

Empress Lessons 

Daine awoke feeling groggy. She didn't really feel like getting up. She knew what was going to happen today. It was the same thing that had been happening the whole year since Kaddar had left. She had to go to her Empress lessons. She hated them with a fiery passion.

The day always began the same. She arrived at the palace where she was immediately reprimanded about the time she arrived. If she was late, "Empresses must be on time to all affairs," while she was hit. If she was early, "An Empress must never be too early. She is above all others and they should wait on her to know their place," while being hit. Even when she was on time she was hit because, "An Empress must never arrive in such a hurried manner, it gives the people the wrong idea." And that was just the beginning of her day.

Next came the actual lessons. She had to sit properly, walk properly, and eat properly. For the six months she was constantly berated and called a savage. She couldn't even do those simple activities correctly. How was she ever going to help run a country? Of course, in the beginning she made the mistake of making comments about how she didn't want to run a country. Those just added more bruises to the ones she was already receiving from messing up in her training.

Then came her speech lessons. She had to learn to speak as royalty. She had to rid herself of her accent and expand her vocabulary. She couldn't sound simple anymore. She had to read up on many great works to accomplish this. Daine also had to learn the proper manner in which to speak to commoners. She had to learn the totally different manner involved in speaking with nobility. She also had to learn the proper way to address her future husband and other nobility. Anytime she made a mistake she was severely punished.

After her speech lessons were through, she would have to have lessons on her royal duties. These included everything. She learned her duties as a wife, taking care of her husband. She learned the concept of obedience along with those duties. Daine was taught her duties as a hostess. Whenever there was someone staying with Ozorne, she was in charge of all preparations. If one little thing was out of line, she was in trouble. She finally started learning her duties of the estate. She had to read up on Carthak's history. She was required to know all the laws of the land and to seat in on new laws being made. However, although she was there, she was never to intrude on the discussions. She was after all a woman, no matter how royal. She was there to observe in case the emperor missed something.

Yes, she knew what was in store for her. That was why she wasn't even going to get out of bed. A year of that torture was enough. She had had it. She was going to lay there and wait for death to take away her pain. Of course, then she thought about her friends, both animal and human. If she died, Messa and the animals would be left on their own against the horrors her husband to be would bring. Not to mention her friends back in Tortall, they wouldn't even see what hit them. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her dear friends. She began to wonder how they were, what was going on in their lives, and if the still remembered her.

She began to remember her life as it had been. She hadn't realized how good she had had it. She'd had wonderful friends who would do anything for her. She, for the first time, had a place in life. She began to remember the travels she had gone on with just Numair, Cloud, and Kitten. Daine remembered how annoyed she would get when Numair would start to go off on one of his famous academic speeches. Now she just wished she could sit with him for hours listening to him ramble on.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to Kit. She still wasn't allowed to see her. They still hadn't found a way to restrain Kitten the way they did Daine. As much as she wished to see Kitten again, she hoped that they never did. She didn't want Kit to be tied to this horrid place as she was. No matter how much she missed her.

It was then that Messa entered the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Daine, this came from the palace. The messenger said to read it immediately." Daine took the letter warily, opened it, and read it. Her eyes widened as she went to reread it. She hung her head when she was finished. Messa inquired worriedly, "What's it say? Is it that bad?"

Daine looked up at her good friend with tears in her eyes. "It is telling me to come retrieve my dragon as I am now allowed to have her. She is finally awake and she is a prisoner here just like me.," Daine replied sadly, rising from her bed. She changed quickly and left immediately for the palace.

Upon her arrival, she was ushered immediately to a back cage where the immortals were kept. She saw Kitten awake and moving within her cage and new tears started leaking out of her eyes. She didn't even notice that Ozorne was there until he spoke. "My dear Josephine, a gift from me to you. I hope you realize that it can be taken away at any time?" Daine only nodded. "Good, then I expect perfect behavior from now on. Now come on, you are already late for your lessons. And bring that dragon of yours, I'm sure it needs to be taught some lessons, too." As he walks away he adds, "I'll leave it to you to explain to the creature. I suppose it would prefer it that way." Daine and Kitten just silently follow the man who was the master of their fates.

A/N: Thanks to the following for their reviews:

George Bassy

Irish Violinist

Jadepiper

Wolflady

Laurashrub

USNA

Wake-Robin

BlackRobedMagelet

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Pesche

Commander Rhade

soccerchick-08


	14. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's brain.

Chapter 14 

It had been two year since that dreadful day, the day they lost a great friend. All were saddened with the anniversary coming up. Even Kaddar and Lindhall who had, to knowledge, only known her for a short time were feeling pain from her loss. However, none were as saddened as Numair by the upcoming date. He had just been coming out of his shell when some jerk had to go and mention her. Now he was back into his moody shell that he had so recently shed.

Numair was currently off in his own little world as he sat with Alanna, George, Onua, Lindhall, Kaddar, and their majesties while they discussed politics. He didn't even notice the messenger come in. Nor did he hear Jonathan sigh when he had read the letter given to him. Nor did he notice the king eye him warily, as if trying to decide if he was going to be killed for what he was about to say. He did however hear his name when it was called.

'Yes, my lord?" He answered, looking up.

""Numair, everyone, there is no easy way to say this so…it seems that everyone in this room will be going to Carthak." Jonathan announced. He received some shocked looks, disbelieving looks , and one outraged look.

"WHAT! There is NO way I would EVER return to the PLACE, my lord, NO WAY!" Numair roared.

"You have no choice in the matter Numair. The Emperor has specifically requested _all_ of us to go, to be at his wedding. Politics demands we go."

"Politics? I don't care about politics. Besides, this is probably just some ruse to get Kaddar, Lindhall, and myself back there so he can execute us. That would be a wonderful wedding gift in his mind," Numair ended, sarcastically.

"He has granted all three of you full immunity for the duration of your stay. He feels it is the least he can do seeing as it was in Carthak that Daine was taken away from us."

And you believed him?" Numair asked, incredulously. "There is no way he would do something like that. It isn't his style. He never gives up a chance to take revenge. He must be up to something."

"BE that as it may, diplomacy dictates that we must be there. We'll just have to be prepared in case anything should happen. Now, you have a month to get ready. I mean it Numair, as your King I demand that you be at the dock with the rest of us." Jonathan only received a fine and a slammed door as Numair stormed out. He sighed, "Well, that went well."

A few hours later found Numair holed up in his room. There was knock on his door. He didn't say anything or even look up, he just continued to stare out the window. There came another knock. He still didn't look up. Next thing he knew, his door was opened and closed, and Onua was standing in front of him.

She opened her arms and he leaned in. He cried on her shoulder silently for ten minutes before the tears slowed. When he was able to talk he said, "I don't think I can do it. I don't think I'm strong enough to return to that place, the place where she died."

"I know you don't, but you can. I know you can." She replied soothingly before adding, "You have to let go of the pain Numair, or its going to kill you."

"I know. I just don't think I can."

"You need to. It's eating you away on the inside, killing you slowly. That is what she would want, Numair. She would want you to live. She would want the man who loved her to go on with his life."

Numair jumped when he heard this. "How…?"

"Anybody who saw you two together could tell. It was obvious how much you really loved her, from the moment you turned back into a human, really."

'Then you know why I can't let it go."

"I also know that you should let the pain go, hold on only you those good moments the two of you shared. And going there might help you, too. You can visit her memorial sight in the very least. It would do you some good to properly say good bye."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. We'll all be there for you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Funny, I said the exact same thing to her on the ship when she was nervous."

Onua hugged her friend and got up to leave, feeling he was better. Before she exited she called back to him, "Just remember, she'd want you to be happy so live, for her. That's what I always tell myself."

Numair sat there thinking on what she had said. He didn't know why he was so surprised, really. She had been Daine's friend, too. He guessed that he had been so caught up in his own misery that he failed to notice the pain of those around him. He also realized that what she had said was very true. As he continued staring out his window he thought back on his love, and let out a whisper, "I will live on. I'll live on for you, Daine. And you, you will live on through me."

Unknown to the black mage, he was being watched. There was a sinister smile on the face of the man watching. He had seen everything from the time his invitation reached the king to his former friend's whisper. He let out a soft, evil laugh. "Oh, this will be fun."

A/N: Sorry that it is so short. The original version was better and longer, but my computer messed up and it was lost. Anyway, thanks to the following for their Reviews:

Keeran Amytha

WildMage426

George Bassy

Laurashrub

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Pesche


	15. Arrival

Disclaimer:I own nothing that is tamora Piece's.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating recently. I ran into a major fit of writer's block. I'm bringing 16 up as well today and hope to have somemore this weekend. Thank-you for being so patient. Anyway, on to the new chapter 15.

CHAPTER 15 Arrival

Numair was pacing the deck. All he could think was, 'I can't believe I'm going back. I can't go back.' He'd been pacing so long that he was starting to scare his friends. They could tell he was a nervous wreck about doing this, about returning to Carthak. It had taken every single one of them to even get him one the ship that would take them to their destination. Once on, he hadn't left his cabin until the shore was spotted. Now, he paced and watched as it slowly came closer and closer.

Alanna was the first to try and speak to him. His pacing was breaking the lady knight's heart. "Numair?" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Numair?"

He had nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand touch his shoulder. He looked at her with weary eyes that looked to old to be her friends. "Yes, Alanna?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Alanna only gave him a look that read, don't lie to me. He sighed, "No, I'm not alright. How am I supposed to be? I am returning to the place where the one person I was supposed to protect, my student, was killed. How can I be alright?"

"Oh, Numair," she sighed, "you have to quit blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault."

Numair just gave a hollow laugh. "Of course not. I failed her once, though, I will not do it again."

Alanna eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I may not have been able to stop person who killed her, but I will make him pay. That is the only good thing coming out of this trip."

Jonathon, who had over heard what he had said cut in, "You can not do that, Numair."

"Why not? The person derserves whatever I can give them and much more."

"Be that as it may, my friend, you can not be the one to look for or to punish whoever did it. We are her for Ozorne's wedding. We cannot do anything to risk the peace that we have worked so hard for. Searching for murderers that he has made a personal vow to find on our behalf may just do that."

"I have to do something, Jon."

"If you can make it through the wedding without doing anything to cause trouble, then we may be able to receive permission from him to conduct our own search for the remaining week of our stay. Promise me you won't do anything," the king commanded as they were about to dock.

"But Jon…"

"Swear it, Numair, or by the gods I'll have you put in the dungeons when we return home."

"How long?"

"Numair!"

"Fine, I swear," Numair ground out. The king just nodded before heading to the front of their party with his wife to depart the ship.

As the group left the ship they were surprised to see who was in the welcome party. It was none other than the Emperor himself, Ozorne. "Ah, most honored cousins, I am very pleased to welcome you here for such a delightful occasion. Oh, and I see that everyone is here. Good, the more the merrier. I am sad to say my beautiful bride-to-be was unable to come long to greet you. With the wedding so close, she is very busy. However, she will be at the banquet tomorrow if you can stand to wait." Everyone noticed the particularly evil smile that he had on as he spoke. "Well, let's be on our way, shall we. We still have to get down the river before nightfall." They had no choice but to proceed with him, however they were all left wonderin just what did he have planned.

A/N: Thanks to the following for their reviews on chapter 14:

Keeran Amytha

Catri Howlman-Carthaki Spy

Angel of Dream

George Bassy

Lunaterra

Lady Jocacia

Ci-chan

laurashrub

Pearli

Tortall's Resident Wildchild

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress

USNA

On top of cloud 9

Wolflady

Tortall Princess

Soccerchick-08

And to the followin for their reviews on the old chapter15:

shimerslayer

animal magelet

Pearli

krisconuca

USNA

Commander Rhade

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

laura shrub

Jules-Gemma

Lady Jocacia

Ethuliel

On top of cloud 9

Catri Howlman-Carthki Spy


	16. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own what came from Tamora Piece's head.

A/N: If you haven't gone back and reread chapter 15, please do, I replaced it with a new version.

Chapter 16 The Ball

The next day had passed without much incident for the guests. However, the palace was bustling with activity. Every servant was doing something that had to do with the ball that night that would introduce the future Empress Josephine to the foreigners.

The people in the palace weren't the only ones that were rushing around in preparation for the ball. Out at the cottage, Messa and Daine were also rushing. There wasn't the same air of around them, though. The atmosphere around them was one more of dread. They knew that Ozorne was planning something; they just didn't know what. All they knew was that he had dropped by that morning saying that he wanted her to look her best. It wasn't what he had said; it was how he had said it. The girls had been around him long enough to realize when he was planning something. Daine sighed while Messa helped to her into the gown and thought, 'Isn't it bad enough that I have to marry the monster? Does he have to do something to make my life even worse?'

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright," Messa tried to assure the fidgeting girl.

"Yeah, because everything with that man is sunshine and rainbows. He's up to something, Messa, I can feel it."

"Well, it does you no good to worry about something like that. You can't stop the unknown. You can only prepare for the worst and move on. He can't do much, anyway, too close to the wedding. You disappear and he looks suspicious."

"That won't stop him from trying," Daine mumbled.

"Would you quit being a downer. We all tnow he is evil, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have some fun at that ball. Now, you're going to look gorgeous, and you are going to dance the night away, preferably not with Ozorne. You are going to have one last blast before you marry evil personified and worry about what that evil is planning tomorrow."

Numair was also getting forced to the ball. "I will not go. I don't feel like going to any ball."

"You have no choice," Alanna replied, "If I have to get all dressed up and go so do you."

Numair saw the glare that she was giving and wisely chose to just get ready without another word. When they arrived, most of the guests were already seated. They were close to the emperor as a show of his sorrow for the loss that they had suffered in his country. The moment of the grand unveiling was coming fast.

The emperor stood, "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming this evening. The woman I'm about to bring out, many among you have already had the pleasure of meeting. However, some of you have not," he looked with a grin towards the Tortallans. "S, I'm am proud to introduce my future wife, Lady Josephine."

Josephine came out from behind the curtain that was behind Ozorne to a standing ovation. The Tortallans, however, were completely silent. So this had been it. This was what Ozorne had been up to. He was showing them what he had taken right from under their noses. Everyone couldn't believe it. How could Daine do something like that to them? How could she leave them mourning the death of a friend so that she could live the life of a queen?

They were so caught up in their thoughts about being betrayed that they didn't see how she had paled when she looked at them. They didn't notice the look off pure hatred she sent toward him. Josephine turned to run away, but Ozorne's hand was firmly on her arm. "Let go of me," she whispered.

"No, you will stay. You will eat. You will look like you are enjoying yourself. Now sit down," Ozorne replied dangerously.

"Is this what you had planned all along? To make my friends hate me?"

"What better way to torture all of you than to make them watch us get making all the while thinking that you had betrayed them in order to do so? Now sit down."

Josephine managed to wench her arm away from him, "I may have no choice but to marry you, but I don't have to sit here, through this." She walked…ran away.

With all eyes on him, Ozorne smiled a tight smile and announced, "I am afraid that the Lady is feeling ill and won't be staying to dine with us this evening. However, let's let the feast begin."

The others, having been too wrapped up in their own thought, missed the whole scene between the "couple" and therefore believed this.


	17. Daine's Reaction

Disclaimer:I only own Messa and the storyline, nothing else.

Chapter 17 Daine's Reaction

Daine left the palace in a blur of emotion. She wasn't even fully aware of getting on Cloud. She wasn't aware of Cloud trying to get her attention in order to find out what was going on. All she could do was think 'They're here. He brought them here for the wedding.' Once at the cottage, she took care of Cloud as quickly as possibly before hurrying in and up to her room. Her mind was so clouded by her thoughts, that she didn't notice Messa's concerned look or how she had disturbed the wolves.

Messa looked at the wolves and told them that she would go find out what was wrong and that they should go check on cloud. Over the years, she had gotten comfortable with them and the fact that they could understand what she was saying. She went upstairs as the wolves followed Brokefang outside. She walked quietly and as she approached the Wild Mage, she heard crying. As she got closer, she caught sight of her friend, crumpled on the bed crying with a very worried dragonet beside her. Messa rushed to her side, "Oh, Honey, what's wrong?"

"They're here," Daine whispered, almost childlike.

"Who's here?" Messa asked, confused.

"_Them_, my friends."

"You're animal friends? Aren't they always around?" Messa asked, even more confused.

"No, my friends from Tortall."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Now that they know you're alive, they can help you."

"They hate me."

"What? How do you know that? They were probably just surprised is all."

"No, they really hate me. I saw it in their faces; the emotions that went through their faces as they realized that it was me. I saw the hurt and betrayal. I saw the anger. They hate me."

"Daine, I'm sure that isn't true. You were probably mistaken because of your own shock."

"No, Ozorne planned this and it went perfectly. They think that I faked my death in order to marry him."

"They're your friends; there is no way they believe that."

"They do."

"Well, then, they're just confused is all. All they need is to have someone explain it to them."

"But I can't. There's no way for me to go to them. That is, if they would even listen."

"Well, then, we'll just have to bring them here." At Daine's quizzical look, she continued, "I'll go get them. Once they retire to their rooms, I'll go and get them."

"But Ozorne…"

"Will never know. I'll be careful, I promise."

"They won't want to come."

"Then I'll make them," Messa said, determined to do this for her friend.

She turned to walk out the door and ask Cloud for a ride when Daine called out in a stronger an clearer voice, "Thank-you, Messa."

Messa just replied as she was leaving, "What are friends for?"

Daine smiled slightly and looked down at kit who was whistling a tune to comfort her. "Everything will work out okay, right Kit?" Kit whistled in the affirmative and rubed against her in assuring motions, yet Daine couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't be okay.

A/N: Thanksto the following for their reviews:

socceerchick-08

Kat-lady04

jamie lynn

Jules-Gemma

Kelsey

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

laurashrub


	18. The Others' Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own what came from Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 18 The Others' reaction

The others' weren't as lucky as Daine in being able to get away from the feast. They were forced to endure it to its end and keep their emotions from showing. However, the second they were in the common area of their rooms, Numair threw up a barrier. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ALL THIS TIME, ALL THIS TIME SHE WAS WITH HIM!"

"Maybe it wasn't how it looked. Maybe we're wrong and it isn't really her," Onua suggested, albeit in a tone that said she didn't even believe those possibilities.

"OH, IT WAS HER. SHE FLED WHEN SHE CAUGHT SIGHT OF US."

"Be that as it may," Alanna said tersely, "Could you please stop yelling? I have enough of a headache already."

"I'm sorry, it's just…how could she do that to us?" Numair asked, quietly.

Thayet took his hand, "Power and wealth can be intoxicating to anyone. Maybe she was just seduced by them."

"But…she had everything she ever wanted back with us. SHE told me so. Why would she fake her death to marry HIM?"

"We may never know, Numair. We do, however, have to stay through this wedding and pretend that nothing is wrong. We will all act like we don't know who she is and continue on until we leave. Politics demands it," Jonathon stated.

"No wonder my spies couldn't find out what had happened to the people who had killed her," George stated with a wry laugh.

"Some friends you are," came Messa's voice from the back of the room. Everyone spun around, not realizing anyone else was around. "And to think, I told her that you didn't hate her."

"What are you talking about?" Numair demanded.

"Daine, you know, the girl that you are in here_ discussing_?"

"She betrayed us. Why wouldn't we talk about her?" Numair said viciously.

Messa just walked up to him calmly and slapped him. "DO NOT talk about her that way," she said dangerously while he was stunned by being slapped by a slave. "You have no idea how far from the truth you are about her. It is because she is so loyal to all of you that she is in this mess in the first place."

George, curious, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if she doesn't marry him or tries to get away or anything he doesn't like, he threatened to launch a surprise attack on Tortall"

"So, it's because of us that she has to marry him?"

"Yes, why else would she marry someone else so obviously evil? You, as the friends she has told me so much about, should have known that something was up. She didn't even know you were coming. This is all Ozorne's idea of torture for all of you. She to think that you hate her, and you to think that she betrayed you."

"But…how? I examined the body myself. And what would be powerful enough to keep her here? If she escaped, she would be able to get to us before Ozorne," Numair said, finally speaking up after having been slapped.

Messa sighed, "She'll have to tell you all the particulars. I'm just here to take you to her. That is, if you're willing to see her, you know, since she betrayed you and all."

"We will go see her," Jonathon said, "Hearing her explanation is the least we can if what you told us is true."

"What I told you is true. Why won't you believe me? She was your friend for how long? How can you doubt her?"

"Jon, what the girl here said is true. I saw nothing to indicate she was lying, keeping stuff from us, but not lying," Onua said, taking her hand out of the powder that allowed her to tell when people were lying. "What are you holding back?"

"What is hers for the telling."

"Well? Take us to her," Numair demanded, impatiently.

"Fine, but you are to do nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, to hurt her. She has been hurt enough over the past two years," Messa said before turning to leave. "Umm, can you bring the shield down?" When Numair did, she added as they started walking, "I hope you're prepared to walk a ways."

A/N: thank to the following for their reviews:

laurashrub

Kat-lady04

Jules-Gemma

On top of cloud 9

soccerchick-08

impossible-dreams

Queen of Tortall


	19. Watching and fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa and the storyline

Chapter 19 Watching and Fighting

The group faithfully followed Messa through the woods. They were curious about the fact that Daine didn't live at the palace, but were stopped in the thoughts when Messa came to an abrupt stop. "Why have we stopped?" Numair asked.

"We're here."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Numair asked, eager to see Daine despite his earlier doubts in her.

Messa grabbed his arm, "No, we must hide first."

"Why?" Onua asked.

"Ozorne is coming, and if he finds you all with her, it will be her that pays the worst price."

"How do you know that he is coming?" asked Alanna of this seemingly magicless girl.

"Don't you hear the birds? They only get this loud when he is coming. It's their way of giving her time to prepare for the meeting. Please, we must hide, and stay hidden no matter what you see."

They all agreed to hide and stay hidden, though they had to practically drag Numair off the path since he wasn't that fond of the idea of hiding from Ozorne. They got him off just in time, too, for the second he was hidden Ozorne rode up at top speed atop his horse. With the house in view, he started yelling, "JOSEPHINE! JOSEPHINE, YOU DAUGHTER OF A WHORE GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone saw a shaky, yet determined looking, Daine come to the door of the cottage. "What do you want, my lord?" she asked with a sneer.

"YOU…YOU _EMBARASSED_ ME IN FRONT OF THE _ENTIRE _COURT! YOU UNDERMINED MY AUTHORITY!" Ozorne yelled, jumping off his horse and coming towards her. It was obvious to the others that Daine wanted to back up in fear of the older man, however she wouldn't let herself.

"May I ask how I did that, Emperor Ozorne?" Daine asked in mock politeness.

"You left the ball when I explicitly told you not to," he answered, his voice dangerous.

"Well if you hadn't of invited my friends as a…_surprise_…maybe I wouldn't have needed to."

"That doesn't matter; I gave you an order and disobeyed. You obviously have forgotten what I have taught these two years. I guess I'll just have to teach you again."

"Teach me what?" Daine answered with as much rebellion as she could muster, for she already knew the answer to that question.

"That I am your lord and master, and you my dear, are here simply for my pleasure." With that said, he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the cottage.

It took the combine efforts of George, Thayet, and Messa to keep the lady knight in her place, and Lindhall, Kaddar, the King, and Onua to prevent Numair from doing anything. "Please," Messa pleaded quietly with tears in her eyes, "You mustn't interfere."

"Not interfere?" Numair asked incredulously, "How can we not? If we don't, he's going to beat her."

"Yes, I know he will do that, among other things."

Numair didn't even want to think of the "among other things" meant; no one did. "Then why are you telling us to just sit here."

"It'll be worst for her if you interfere. Please, for her sake, don't." Numair wanted to so much to go and save his once pupil, but finally listened to Messa's pleads. It didn't take them long to figure out what Messa's comment about other things meant as the sounds of a fight died down to Ozorne's groans of pleasure and sounds of Daine's obvious pain. Everyone had to close their eyes to images of their Daine being hurt like that popping around in their minds. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

After a while, all noise died down. Eventually, Ozorne left the cottage, looking very pleased with himself. He was even whistling a little tune as he rode off. That fact almost had everyone jump him then and there in attempt to kill him. However, they were all much more concerned with Daine. As soon as the coast was clear, Messa led them quietly to the door. She whispered as she went, "Thank the gods that Kit, Cloud, and the wolves weren't here for this." She slowly reopened the door.

Daine was sitting on the floor, feeling pain all over. Her dress was torn and barely covered her body which made the bruises that were forming all that more obvious. She had a few cuts as well, some went pretty deep, and a nasty gash on her head. She slowly started to pick up the pieces of plates on the ground when she heard the door open slowly. She spoke without looking up. "Messa, I'm sorry, but it seems we're going to have to go shopping again." Instead of the comment that she expected, there were several gasps.

It was then that she remembered that Messa had gone to fetch her friends. She looked up in horror, she hadn't wanted them to see her looking like this. Her eyes settled on a pair of eyes she had dreamt of seeing up close again for a long time. The next thing she knew, she was caught up in a bone-breaking hug and a heart-breaking kiss.

A/N: Thanks to the following for their reviews:

Noc and NC

laurashrub

Kat-lady04

impossible-dreams

soccerchick-08

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Queen of Tortall


	20. Reuniting and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's head.

Chapter 20 Reuniting and Planning

Numair couldn't believe it. She was alive. She was well…well, for the most part she was. His Daine was okay. She was safe and sound and in his arms. It wasn't until Lindhall's uncomfortable cough that he realized that he wasn't only hugging, but kissing as well. He practically jumped back, away from the woman he had been kissing.

Daine was looking at him confused and dazed. She didn't know what to think. One second he was holding her in her arms so tenderly and kissing her to her very core; the next, he was pushing her away. She was at a complete loss of what to do or say, and so was Numair, it appeared. They were saved from a long awkward silence by George. "It's good to see you again, girl, we all thought you were gone, and its just nice to know that we were wrong," he said giving her a hug.

Once he backed away, she was given a hug by everyone, one by one, until finally, it was just Kaddar and Lindhall left. She looked at them strangely. "Why did you two act surprised when I came out? You already knew that I am Lady Josephine."

"We did not know that you are her," Lindhall replied.

"Yes, you did. I helped you escape, remember? In fact I am the reason that you needed to escape."

"Be that as it may, we have no recollection of you being Lady Josephine."

"But why not?"

"We can answer that question," cam a voice from the back of the room. All turned toward it to see the Green Lady and the Badger.

"Mom!" Daine shouted, rushing toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you and your friends. You see, those two couldn't remember because it wasn't in the gods' plans for them to. They were needed to forget."

"Why?" Numair demanded of Daine's mother, "So that your daughter would have to remain here to be hurt."

"That is not the only reason. You see, if you had found out about her before, you wouldn't have been able to win the battle that is coming. And she would never had been able to leave this plot of land, assuming that she lived."

"What do you mean, 'wouldn't be able to leave'?" Jonathon asked.

"Hold out your hand, Kit," the badger commanded in answer.

Daine did as she was told. She held out her hand so that everyone could see the bracelet that Ozorne had put on her. Alanna gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"An acyle bracelet," Numair studied it in awe. He had only read about these powerfully binding bracelets. However, the awe wore away into disgust as he realized that it was being used to bind his Daine. He swore it would come off, and soon.

"Yes, this is what Ozorne is using to keep Daine here. Trying to leave the designated area without his permission would kill. When Ozorne is defeated, you will be given the knowledge of how to take it of her."

"Is that it? Is that why the gods have made her suffer so much?" Onua asked.

"No, she will be rewarded for what she has suffered through just as Ozorne will pay. However, you would need the support of the people here in order to win the upcoming battle. Daine has won that support in her time here."

"So, my whole reason for being here was to help bring down Ozorne?" Daine asked.

"Yes," her mother answered. "I tried to get them to go about this another way, but with Ozorne kidnapping you, this was the best option that they had."

Daine just nodded, "What do I need to do?"

"Send messages out to everyone you know you can trust. Tell them that the wedding is to be stopped and Ozorne brought to justice as mandated to the gods. They are to bring as many faithful followers with them as possible and weapons as well."

"Okay, I'll get right to it, Mom."

"It can wait until morning, my sweet. Right now, have a reunion with your friends here," her mother told her lovingly before disappearing with the badger.

Daine did just as she was told. Messa and her made drinks while the others caught her up on the happenings in Tortall. In return, she described the less gory things that had happened since she had been held captive. During this time, Numair slowly moved closer to her. He came to accept what he felt for his old student. When he had pushed her away, it was because he thought that he would ruin her. He came to realize, however, that perhaps he would save her from everything she had endured. As her tale came to an end, he wrapped his hand around hers.

It was right then that kit and the wolves entered the cottage. Kit got excited and bounded from one old friend to the other. It had been forever since she had last seen them. The wolves went straight to Numair, happy to see the storkman again. Daine giggled at the sight. It was when she yawned that the others realized how late it was and decided to head back to the palace. Daine walked them to the door, making them promise not to try anything against Ozorne. They each hugged her before heading out the door. Numair was the last to go. Daine was unsure of how to tell him good-bye. She wanted to kiss him, but didn't know how he would react. Numair made it simple by initiating the kiss. This one was much sweeter than the one before, almost like her was revering her. When they broke apart, he gave her a smile and wink before going with the others, leaving her there with her fingers to her mouth.

A/N: Thanks to the following for their reviews:

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

heartdamoose

laurashrub

Lady Jocacia

On top of cloud 9

epobbp

Ethuliel

Queen of Tortall

SpiritsFlame

Twilight Shades

impossible-dreams


	21. Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 21 Secret Meeting

Daine awoke that morning feeling completely happy for the first time in a long time. She had all her friends back. She had Numair, her once teacher and now…something…she'd think about what he was later. The best thing she had, though, was the beginning of a plan to rid herself, and the world, of Emperor Ozorne. Speaking of which, she had better start on those letters.

Daine spent the whole morning writing the letters and having her bird friends end them out. Her mother had appeared when she sat down to write to tell her the basics of what to write. She was to tell them that she was leading a revolt against the emperor. She added that the revolt was ordained by the gods. The fight would occur the day of the wedding, two days from then, when she came out to go down the aisle. Her mother assured her that only those who would stay true to her would be able to read the letters.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Her only job after attracting the masses to fight, was to sit back and wait. The others, however, had a lot of work to do. First, they had to pretend like they were still upset that Daine was Josephine. They had to pretend that they were pretending to cover up that they knew that she was Daine. They also had to prepare for the battle. Alanna was sprucing up the few weapons that she had brought. Onua was learning some moves from her as well. Actually, all the girls were practicing their moves, under the guise of workouts. Numair, Lindhall, Kaddar, and Jonathon were constantly going to the university to learn new spells so that it wouldn't be suspicious. George was left to learn the terrain of the castle and the people as well.

Ozorne was suspicious of them the whole time, however, he never found any evidence of their treachery. He kept an eye on them. He had people tail them, but they never found or saw anything that would give away what they were planning. As long as he didn't find them around the cottage and Daine, he was okay with what they were doing. If he even for one second thought that they had found out the truth, he would have had them killed in their sleep or thrown in jail for treason.

They stayed away from Daine for the two days up to the wedding since they knew that Ozorne's reaction would not be good if he were to catch them. It took every bit of control they ha to keep from going to their newly found, long lost friend. It took even more of their self control to prevent themselves from going after the emperor every time he went in the direction of Daine's cottage.

The night before the battle, Numair decided to risk going over to see how she was. He waited until most of the palace was asleep. He got the others to agree to let him know if they saw anyone going up that path, especially Ozorne. However, it took a bit of arguing with them to get them to agree to help him. He did a spell to keep him hidden, just in case.

When he got to the cottage, Daine was outside sitting at the creek side, nervously swinging her feet to and fro. He walked up quietly behind her. She was distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize he was there until he picked her up and spun her around while taking off the invisibility spell. When he finally put her back on the ground she whispered loudly, "Numair! You 'bout scared me to death."

"Why are you whispering?" he questioned, still holding her close to him; still marveling that he could.

"Messa is already in bed, and I didn't want to wake her up because I was screaming at you." Daine looked down, "for a second there, I thought that you were _him_."

"Oh, Daine, I'm so sorry. Ishould have known better than to grab you like that."

"No, it's okay. I'm going to have to get used to people doing stuff like that meaning to be totally harmless again."

"You shouldn't have to get use to anything. You should never had been forced into a life like this."

"If I hadn't lived like this, would I have ever been able to this?" Daine asked before kissing him.

When they broke apart, he had a smile. "I don't know, maybe we would have gotten here eventually."

"Maybe? You would have thought that you were too old, or I would have thought I was too inexperienced to keep you. Our insecurities would have kept us apart."

"So, you think this time apart brought us together?"

"Yes."

"You're not afraid that maybe I am too old and you too young?" Numair asked, voicing a thought that had been bothering him.

"No, I haven't been young in a long time." She got such a sad look on her face that Numair couldn't resist kissing her in an attempt to make it leave. However, inside, he was mourning the fact that she was right. This combine with what happened in Snowsdale had practically ruined her youth. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to face such hardships in the future. She'd taken more than any one person should have to.

They sat together, her in his arms with her back to him, by the creek. "So, are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I've been under his thumb for so long that I almost can't grasp that I won't after tomorrow; that tomorrow I'll be free."

"And?"

"And, I'm afraid that we won't win."

"Don't worry about that. Everyone is ready for this fight. You have provided us with ample backup, I am sure. Besides, we have the gods on our side." Daine took in his assurances. When he said it, she felt like he was right. They remained in silence for the rest of their time together. Every now and then, Numair would kiss the back of her head, as if to make sure she was really there. After about an hour, Numair got up to leave. He led her to her door and kissed her sweetly for a good bye. As they parted, he whispered, "Tomorrow." She returned the promise and parting word, before she enter the house to sleep and he left for the palace.

A/N: I would like to thank the following for their reviews:

laurashrub

impossible-dreams

red rose of love

heartdamoose

Queen of Tortall

epobbp

Eagle's daughter

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Kat-lady04


	22. fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own what has come out of Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 22 Fighting

Daine was nervous and showed it by pacing the length of the room. It was her wedding day. Not the happy occasion she had always imagined it would be if she ever found someone that would love her enough to marry her. No, it was the exact opposite of that. She was to marry someone she hated with every fiber of her being. That is, if everything didn't go as planned. She hoped that everything went as it should and she didn't have to marry the emperor.

Messa watched as her friend fretted about what may or may not happen. "Would you quit worrying? Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

"How can I not worry? What if nobody got those letters? What if we lose? What if Ozorne found out what we were planning and stopped it?" Daine asked, happy to finally be able to speak whats been on her mind. As if on cue, both their necklaces started to glow, letting them know that someone was listening in. Daine sighed, "They hate me. They are out there, waiting for me to marry a man I hate, all the while hating me. They don't know that I am doing this for their own good." Daine spoke with as much sadness as she could muster and then pretended to cry.

Messa continued the charade, "Poor thing," she stated, sounding comforting and at the same time, merely a slave.

"I just wish that I could let them know what was really happening. I mean, even Kaddar Lindhall seem to hate me. I don't know why. They know everything."

"The emperor probably did something to them. Here have some tea, it'll calm your nerves." As Messa said this, the glow died out.

"See, that is why I am worried. He has listened so many times this morning. I think he knows something is up."

"Don't worry, Daine, I'm sure he doesn't know anything for sure. Now come on, I did really give you that tea for your nerves. It's almost time and we need you at your best."

Daine took the tea and it did calm her nerves a good bit. All too soon in her opinion, the music telling her it was time started. She sighed as she and Messa made their way to the door. With one look of assurance from Messa, Daine opened the door. She gasped as she saw how many people were there to see her marry the man. She started walking up the aisle with Messa behind her holding the train of the dress she was wearing.

Daine stopped halfway to the alter, just as was planned. She waited for the music to die down. Once the music was stopped, she spoke up, "Emperor Ozorne, I regret to tell you that there will be no wedding today."

"Really," he answered, obviously angered by the stunt she was pulling. "Why's that?"

"The gods have ordained that today is the day you shall be punished for your crimes against them and everyone else your evil has touched."

"And just how do they expect to punish me?" He smirked.

Daine let out the whistle that was to let everyone know that they were to stand up. At first, her heart almost stopped when only the Tortallans rose. However, after a second, over half the guests present and some of the men on guard showed that they, too, supported her. There were even many slaves that rose up as well. They had long since gotten over their fear of her. She smiled at them all and replied, "Through us."

At her saying that, the fight broke out. The guards and mages that were still loyal to the Emperor Mage fighting against those loyal to Daine. Daine took the second to tear her dress where it would allow her to fight before joining in, Messa never leaving her side. The two slowly mad their way to where Ozorne stood, along with the Tortallans.

They all arrived at the platform Ozorne was standing on alone, the priest having run off, at the same time. There was a moment of silence between all of them as the battle raged around them. Then King Jonathon spoke up, "Emperor Ozorne, you have done my country a great harm. You have taken someone that is very dear to all of us. This is a violation of our treaty and an act of war. I hereby declare war against you."

Ozorne just smirked at this announcement. "I think that you have forgotten a very important fact."

"Really, and what may that be?" Numair asked.

"Why, Arram, I expected you to be the last person to forget what is on your dear _students_ arm._" _With that said, he made a movement and suddenly Daine couldn't breathe. Of course, the Acyle bracelet. How could they all forget that he could kill her through that at any moment that he wished? They all rushed to her in an attempt to help her as he slipped out of the room. He suddenly felt his life in danger since it looked like they were wining, and had come to remember a certain feather that was given to him by Rikash.

The minute he left the room, he was in such a hurry that he forgot to keep the control that he had over Daine. She took a minute to recover her breath, surrounded by all her friends. When she got up, all of her friends started to protest. "We have to follow him; we can't let him get away," Daine said to silence them before leading the way.

They found him in his room, holding the feather over his arm, a maniacal smile on his face. "Ah, I see, you've found me. Well, it's too late, I will be saved," he told them, raising his hand with the feather in it. "You know, she'd quit fighting before you came back. I had her spirit, dignity, and everything almost gone when you showed up. Actually, having her fight back again made it even more enjoyable the last time I had her. Oh, Arram, what makes you angrier, the fact that I got her first, or the fact that I'll get away with it." That said, he went to plunge the tip into his arm before anyone could stop him. However, right as it was about to pierce his skin, a lightning bolt knocked it out of his hand. He looked up, and in front of him stood three very upset gods, the Graveyard Hag, the Badger, and the Green Lady.

"Not so fast, sonny," the Graveyard Hag crackled, "That punishment was for before you really upset the Mother Goddess."

"Now your punishment is to be much worse," the badger stated.

"Really, what have I done to warrant a worse punishment."

"You _raped_ my daughter," answered the Green Lady. "And the Mother Goddess doesn't like any woman to be raped, especially not one that is a demigod."

"Yeah, you see, we're very protective of our own," the Graveyard Hag continued.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Ozorne asked, almost sounding fearful.

"We're not going to do anything to you, Mortal," the badger answered. When Ozorne heard this he smirked to the others. The Badger continued, "The Mother Goddess is." As soon as the badger said that, Ozorne disappeared. The three gods turned to the group of people watching. Daine was the only one not in shock.

"Ma!" she yelled, rushing up to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked like you could use some help sweet."

Daine let go of her mother and hugged the Badger, "But what happened to Ozorne?"

"He has been sent to the court of the Mother Goddess," the Badger answered. "You don't ever have to worry about him again, Kit."

"Hey, what about me?" the Graveyard Hag asked, "Don't I get a hug?"

"No, if you had just done your job, none of this would have happened."

"I like you, girlie, you have spirit. You would make a good Empress."

"What do you mean?" Numair asked, coming out of his 'Diane's mother is a goddess' stupor along with the rest. Daine didn't understand why they were so shocked, she'd already told them that.

Her mother turned toward her, "Sweet, you have a choice that you must make. It's part of the gods way of making up the fact that you even had to go through this."

"Why does this sound bad?" Daine asked looking at her friends. She looked at her mother, "Can this wait, I would like to see what happened with everyone else?"

"No, I'm afraid we have to talk about this now. You may want to sit down. You may all want to sit down." Daine's mother told them. They all did as they were told, feeling that Daine was right, this did sound bad.

A/N: I would like to thank the following for their reviews:

music nerd

epobbp

laurashrub

Kat-lady04

Queen of Tortall

On top of cloud 9

impossible-dreams

Eagle's daughter

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Lady Knight Devin


	23. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that came from Tamora Pierce's head.

A/N: One of my reviewers expressed an interest in knowing what happens at Ozorne's trial and what his punishment is. Now, I didn't think that out because it doesn't fit inside my story so I'm asking anyone who wants to, to write a story about it. If you choose to, could you send me the title as I would like to read it, too. Thank-you.

Chapter 23 Choices

Daine sat down with the rest nervously. She was afraid of what her mother was about to tell her. It couldn't be good if her mother was asking her to sit down. "What do you need to tell me, Ma?"

Sarra sighed, "The great gods, in their infinite wisdom, have decided that you get two choices on how to proceed from this point. You can remain here as the Empress of Carthak…"

"Which I would love it if you would, girlie," the Graveyard Hag interrupted.

"Or," her mom continued, "You return with us to the Realm of the Gods to take your rightful place among your brethren."

Daine was shocked. Either way, she was given a position of power. She didn't notice that she wasn't given the option she truly wanted, to return to Tortall. Numair, however, did. "Wait, why didn't you mention her returning home with us? What if that's what she really wants to do?"

"The Great Gods have decided against the possibility of her returning there. They see too much pain in her future. Plus, they are unable to grant her any rewards when she is there," the Badger answered.

Everyone had looks of disbelief on their faces. They all gave evil looks to the only great god in the room. "Don't look at me like that," she crackled. "I was all for giving her that option and blessing her whenever we could. They wouldn't listen to me. I was, however, able to help her a bit."

"How?" asked Alanna, worried for her young friend who had yet to take this all in.

"Well, firstly, her precious animals, the wolves and Cloud, will be made immortal so that she'll never lose them. Secondly, she choose the goddess choice, she'll be allowed to take a consort with her." The Graveyard Hag said the last part while staring at Numair, who actually blushed and looked away.

"Why would she be allowed to do that?" asked Lindhall.

"She is to be made a great god, and the patron god of Tortall. They thought it only fair that since she worked so hard to protect that country while mortal, that she continue to be able to do so as a goddess. Her consort will also be a patron god of Tortall."

"Daine is to be a great god?" Messa asked, in awe of the fact.

"Yes, it is what she was always destined to do. Have you heard of the Lady of Beasts?" the Badger asked.

"Yes," Numair answered. "She is also referred to as the Goddess of the Wild or the Wild Goddess."

"Well, that is Daine. The Great Gods foresaw her birth. They decided to make like she was already around so that when she does become one, everyone will already be used to her."

"But, what if she doesn't choose to become a god?" Onua asked.

"When she dies her, then, she will become one. Either way, she will end up a goddess," answered Sarra.

Daine was reeling from all this information. _She_ was destined to become a great god. She wasn't allowed to return home to Tortall, at least not as a mortal. She could perhaps keep in touch as Empress of Carthak. But, if she became a goddess, she could take Numair with her and protect her friends forever. Gods, this was too much for one girl to have to think about. Daine got up unsteadily from where she had been sitting silently. "Ma, I'm going to need time to think this over."

"Okay dear, there is a spell that has slowed time so that the others won't notice how long you've been gone. Take as much time as you need." As soon as those words left her mouth, Daine was running out the door. Numair rose to follow her. "Master Mage, please sit back down. She needs to sort this out on her own. Besides, I would like to talk with the man that has so obviously stolen my daughter's heart. To begin with, what are you intentions with my daughter?" The others had to chuckle at the look of pure terror that came to Numair's face at the thought of having to talk to Daine's mother, who happened to be a goddess.

A/N: Thanks to the following for their reviews:

laurashrub

red rose of love

Kat-lady04

Queen of Tortall

heartdamoose

On top of cloud 9

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

epobbp

music nerd


	24. Choosing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and Messa

Chapter 24 Choosing

Daine didn't stop running until she was in the middle of the forest. Once there, she collapsed to the ground under the weight of the decision she had to make. All her time in Carthak, she hadn't thought that she would have to make a decision of whether to stay there in a world she knew, or to leave to a completely different realm, the unknown. She hadn't considered the option of not being allowed back to Tortall. All she wanted to do was to go home with her friends and try to get over what had happened here. Only, that wasn't going to happen.

As Daine sat on the ground, deep in thought, Cloud, Kit, and the wolves made their way toward her. _Daine, what are you doing out here? Couldn't you have picked a better spot to go mope?_ Cloud asked her.

"I'm not moping," Daine replied.

_Yes, you are. You wouldn't be out here if you weren't._

"Well, excuse me if I have the hardest decision to make."

_This is NOT the hardest decision you've had to make. You have already made that one. The hardest decision you ever made was to keep going on living with what Ozorne did to you in order for you friends to be safe. _

"But at least then I would be able to see my friends again, maybe," Daine argued. "Plus, I coldn't let them get killed because of me. That was an easy decision."

_What's to say that you wouldn't be able to see them again, _Cloud retorted.

_Cloud is right, wolf sister. You will be a great god. You will be able to do as you please, as long as it isn't against the cosmic laws, especially since it will be your country of patronage. Or you will be an empress with whom they will have treaties with them. Either way, you will see them again, _Brokefang added.

All while he said this, Kit had worked her way up into Daine's lap and was making comforting trills. "You think?" Daine asked, brightening up enough to actually begin making a decision.

_Of course we do, we wouldn't mention it if we didn't. _Cloud answered. _Now, you have a decision to make._

"Yeah, but either way, I won't be able to see them as I would like."

_You'll always have us. _Cloud replied, earning agreement from Kit and the wolves.

Daine was definitely brighter after that. She may not get to have her whole family, but at least she would always have this part of it. Of course, she blushed as Russet added, _And the Storkman. We can't forget about him._

Changing the subject quickly, Daine asked the gathered animals, "What would you do?"

_We cannot tell you. This is for you to decide. _Brokefang answered.

Daine thought of this, when a thought suddenly entered her mind. "How is it you are here with me? Ma said time was slowed so that I could make this decision."

_All we know is that that Badger friend of yours came and told us you would need our help,_ Cloud answered.

Daine smiled before turning back to the problem at hand. Goddess or Empress, which would she become? Both had their pros; both had their cons. But the more Daine thought about it, the more she realized which was the better choice. The one that would allow her to spend more time with her friends.

She looked at all the animals, "Thank you, you helped me very much with this. I have made my decision. Cloud, could you give me a ride to the palace, please?" Cloud agreed, and they all made their way back to the room in which she had left the others.

When she entered she found a very hassled looking Numair being interrogated by her mother and the others watching and laughing. "Ma! Leave him alone!" Daine yelled, trying to save Numair.

Sarra looked up and went from scary to pleasant, "Oh, Daine, my sweet, have you come to a decision?"

Daine took a breather and replied, "Yes, I have." All around her everyone waited with bated breath.

'Well…" the Graveyard Hag crackled. "What have you decided?"

"I decided…to become the patron Goddess of Tortall."

"Oh, Sweet, that's wonderful! You're going to be the Goddess of Wild, which means that you are who the animals call on when they don't call their own gods, you are called upon by those who need help with animals, and you are the protector of those with wild magic, both animal and human." Sarra exclaimed.

Daine took in this information before adding, "However, I want the right to visit my friends whenever I wish."

"That can be arranged, Kit."

"Well, what am I going to do now? I have a country without a ruler," The Graveyard Hag complained.

"Use Kaddar. He's very fit to be Emperor. He knows how to do the job, and he'll be able to change things around here."

"But Daine…Goddess…I am not the heir. When Ozorne signed my execution order, he made you his sole heir."

"Yes, but Lady Josephine is dead. Or, she is at least to the country of Carthak. You don't have to worry. I made you my heir a long time ago. You are the emperor," Daine told the stunned Kaddar.

"Daine, I hate to hurry this up, but now that you've made your decision, we have to go. You need to say good bye," Sarra told her daughter. Upon seeing Daine's look, she added, "Don't worry, it isn't forever, just for now. Oh and if you are going to bring your consort, you might want to bring him now, it'll be harder to later."

Both Numair and Daine blushed when her mother said that because it was obvious who she was referring to. Daine couldn't say anything, though. She wanted it to be Numair, but what if he didn't want to. He was the one she wanted to leave behind the least, but she couldn't ask him to do this. Their relationship had just started. Unbeknownst to her, while she was having these thoughts, Numair had tugged her out into the hall to talk about it. He broke through her thought by saying, "I'll do it, Daine."

"What?"

"I'll be your consort, that is, unless you don't want me to."

"Oh, I do. It's just that this is all happening so quickly. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later."

"I wouldn't regret it. The only thing I would ever regret would be a missed opportunity to spend eternity with you. I can't go through losing you again Daine. My body, no my heart and soul, couldn't handle going through that again."

Daine looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes because she felt the same way. "You sure?"

Numair smile down at her and asked as an answer, "Verilidaine Sarrasri, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Daine squealed and jumped into his arms to kiss him. It was her way of saying yes.

Inside the room, the others heard the happy squeal. George commented, "I think that means that he's going."

Jon groaned, "This means that I'll no longer have a wildmage or a black mage."

"Don't worry, dear, you still have Alanna and the Dominion Jewel," Thayet told her husband.

"Besides," Onua added. "No one will dare mess with Tortall because its two best protectors are now going to be gods."

Jon seemed to brighten at that prospect when the two walked back into the room, hand in hand. They went through the process of telling all their friends goodbye, being sure to remind them that it wasn't a forever thing. When they finished, they turned to her mother. "We're ready, Ma." Sarra nodded before waving her hands. Daine, Numair, the animals, Kit, and the three gods disappeared into thin air, leaving behind their friends who weren't sad because they knew they would see them again.

A/N: Well that's it. The end of this story. I was thinking of making a sequel about their lives after this story. Of course, it would be focused n Daine and Numair getting used to being gods, but the others would make appearances. Tell me if you think I should. Although, keep in mind, it may be a while before I get to it. I have a couple other things I want to write first. Well, let me know what you think. Thanks to the following for their reviews:

On top of cloud 9

Twilight Shade

epobbp

Lady Knight Devin

Queen of Tortall

music nerd

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

red rose of love

heartdamoose


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is just to let all my readers know that the sequel will start to be posted probably over the summer. First, I want to write a few others that have been in my head for a while. I hope that you don't mind the wait. I would also like to thank everyone who ever reviewed for their comments, you have now idea what your reviews meant to me,and those who put my story on their alerts and favorites. I want to thank those that still continued to read even though there were months between the updates. You were truly patient people. Now, I would like to thank the following for their reviews on the last chapter of my first fanfiction, Lady Josephine:

laurashrub

On top of cloud 9

heartdamoose

impossible-dreams

epobbp

music nerd

Kelsey

Jules-Gemma

Dectective Livvy

Queen of Tortall

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

Twilight Shades


End file.
